The Spring Brain Conference (SBC) was first organized in late 1989 to foster interdisciplinary communication among scientists studying different aspects of brain function in a format that stimulates significant interaction and discussion. The objective of the conference is to bring together top neuroscientists with varied backgrounds, interests and approaches expressly to promote the development of new strategies to investigate and stimulate the development of new therapeutic approaches to disorders of the CNS. SBC is held in Sedona, Arizona in mid March. The dates for the next conference are March 10-13, 2004. In this application support is requested for meetings in 2004 - 2008. In 2004, the conference will consist of 8-10 plenary scientific sessions each organized around a theme or topic. Sessions are chosen on a competitive basis and are given in 2-4 oral presentations by recognized experts followed by open discussion. We request support for 10 established scientists and 5 young investigators participating in 5 sessions. Most of these are co-organized with program personnel from the NIH. For 2004, the 4 different institutes participating are: NINDS -2 (primary), NIA, NICHD, NIDA, 1 each (secondary). Four plenary lecturers will be invited to present expert overviews on topics of broad interest. We request support for one plenary lecturer. There will be 1-2 sessions, emphasizing posters presented by young investigators/trainees/graduate students including women and underrepresented minority trainees. We request support for 1 plenary lecturer, 10 established scientists as speakers, 5 young investigators as speakers and 8 trainees/graduate students to attend. Over 75% of the budget is to support travel of these participants. An afternoon workshop has been organized by and will be conducted by NIH personnel attending the meeting on programs and funding strategies principally for the young scientists and trainees. Additional funds are requested to partially defray administrative costs of organizing and conducting the conference and conducting a follow-up survey. Confirmed topics for 5 of the sessions are: Stroke Clinical Trials, Genetic Approaches to Neurological Diseases, Images of Addiction, Dyslexia and Brain and Successful and Unsuccessful Aging.